Hummingbird Heartbeats
by P. A. Foreman
Summary: Klaus says to Caroline that the only time he ever thought about being human was when a hummingbird flew up to him in the Andes. What if there was more to the story? In 1532, Klaus is with Pizarro, who wants to conquer the Inca. There is a war going on between two Incan vampire brothers over the human girl they both love. The problem? Klaus is in love with her too.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus:**

"Would you ever take it?" Caroline asks me. Would I ever take the cure?

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, hmm?" I answer her. What I say is what I believe to be the truth, but there's a part of me in the deepest recesses of my heart that is saying that my answer is only a partial truth. Thoughts that I never thought I would think bubble up to the surface for the first time in a long time.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?"

"How about you? Life used to be a lot easier," I say, trying to rationalize my way out of this. "Don't you miss the days of being… 'Chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee' and the 'director of the policemen's yearly raffle'?"

She laughs. "Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?"

"'When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence'… Now, I'm really enjoying your use of 'when' here. It's very confident," I tease her.

"Mm-hmm." She swipes at the paper, but I jerk it away from her.

"'And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.' Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire,'" I continue, grinning at her.

"Yeah. It's very funny. It's hilarious. Just…"

My grin fades. No amount of humor can get me out of answering her question.

"I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun… And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived… And that was the only time I thought about being human." Until now, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaus:**

I'm running from dear old dad, but I doubt he'll find me up in the Andes. I'm with a so-called Spanish conquistador named Pizzaro though the only conquistador here is me, the leader of the small vampire army I've created, but I let Pizzaro think he's in charge for now. Plus, what's the point of eternal life if you don't get to explore the world? That's the other reason I'm here. When I learned about where Pizzaro was going, I offered my services—or rather compelled him to accept my services—and here I am with a ragtag group of Spanish explorers.

Really, Pizzaro should be thanking me. I'm the reason he's still alive right now. Some of the locals in this alien continent weren't exactly welcoming. Me and my vampires made sure we mysteriously won every battle. This fool thought he could bring down an entire empire with 168 men, 27 horses, and a single cannon.

Sometimes I compelled these rebels, but sometimes when my vampires and I were hungry, we let them have their fun. Entire villages were wiped out, and now we're the stuff of legends. The people call us "Chupacabras", which translates into goat-suckers. It's not exactly the name I would have picked for myself, but at least they're frightened.

"Klaus," Pizzaro calls and walks up to my side. "We're almost to the famed Machu Picchu. If Machu Picchu falls, the Inca fall. Can I count on you to help us win this battle?"

"Always, Pizzaro," I answer him. "I am your right-hand man."

"Thank you, Klaus. I will need your loyalty and vigilance. This last battle is not looking like it'll be an easy one. My scouts tell me stories about two brothers with extraordinary power. They are called Huascar and Atahualpa, and they are currently at war over the throne."

I smirk at this. "What kind of extraordinary powers?"

"They are said to have strength ten times of that of ordinary men," he starts to describe. "Their powers of persuasion are uncannily great, and they can run faster than a jungle cat."

"Interesting…"

Pizzaro nods. "Plus, my scouts say that the Inca are doing blood transfusions because some villagers have experienced extreme blood loss."

"This sound a lot like—" Pizzaro interrupts me.

"The Chupacabra. I'm sure it's just a fairy tale though."

"I am sure…" I agree, but my voice is uncertain.

"But in case the scouts aren't telling children's stories, you need to be ready and on your guard."

"Of course, Pizzaro," I tell him. "I will be vigilant."

And Pizzaro walks away, leaving me a just a little afraid. I quickly push the fear out of my mind though. I am an Original vampire. I have nothing to be afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana:**

"Is it true that the Emperors will be coming to Machu Picchu?" I ask one of the servants.

"Why yes, Anahuarque," she answers me. "Huascar should arrive today, and Atahualpa should be coming in a few days."

"Oh, please call me Ana, and thank you!" I take off running to see my father, who rules the mountain in the absence of an Emperor. Machu Picchu was built as a home for the Emperor Pachacuti, but lately, the Emperors like to rule where they can keep a tight grip on the people, like in Cuzco or Quito. Right now, there are two Emperors, and they rule separate areas of the empire. Atahualpa rules from Cuzco and Huascar rules from Quito. Their father gave them separate pieces of the empire, but things have been tense lately. Atahualpa wants Huascar's share of the empire, so they're meeting at Machu Picchu to work out their differences.

I have never seen an Emperor though, and I have always wanted to. I was even named after the Emperor Pachacuti's wife. Really though, I just want to get off this mountain. I feel cooped up here, and I want to see what else is out there. It's a pretty big world, I hear.

"Father!" I exclaim when I burst into his chambers. "The Emperors are coming! Huascar should arrive sometime today! I should wear my best dress and go help the servants get the place ready for him!"

"Calm down, Ana!" my father shouts at me. I freeze. "Sit down."

And so I sit down. "What should I do, Father?"

"Absolutely nothing."

My jaw drops. "I can't just sit around and do nothing," I protest.

"Yes, you can, Ana. I don't need you bothering the Emperor. He has important duties to attend to here, and you can't interfere. I know you'll distract him with your many questions."

"But, Father, can't I even sit down for dinner with him? Surely, you would allow me to do that because you'll be there as well. I'll be on my best behavior!"

"No, Ana," he forbids. "You are to have dinner with the servants, and that is that. I will not have you distracting the Emperor with your silly fantasies."

Father won't budge. "Yes, Father," I accept, defeated. I walk back outside, saddened by my father's decision. I will find some way to meet the Emperor though. I need some sort of hope or else I'll give into the belief that I'll be stuck here on top of this mountain forever.

I walk to the edge of the mountain. The edge is steep, and if I took three more steps, I would drop off into the clouds. I sometimes wonder whether there even is a world beneath the clouds. If there is, I can't see it. I look up at the sky, which is a crisp blue, and I wish it was nighttime because then, I'd be able to see the stars. I like to imagine that those pricks of light are other suns that light up entire lands of the free. As I fantasize about those lands, I sink to the ground in desperation, wondering if somehow, I'll ever get out.

"My lady, it is dangerous to kneel there," a voice behind me says. "Would you please step away so you don't worry me anymore?"

"No," I tell the voice. "I will kneel where I want to."

The voice laughs softly. I hear him make his way to my side. "Then at least let me kneel with you. What is your name?"

"Anahuarque," I tell him. "But please call me Ana." I turn to look at him and he is simply beautiful. His olive skin is smooth, his hair almost a jet-black color, and he has golden jewelry on almost every inch of him. I gasp in spite of myself.

"Ana…" he says. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Huascar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaus: **

"Klaus!" Pizarro calls for me. I walk over to where Pizarro stands by a stream.

"Yes, Pizarro?" I ask.

"I just wanted to give you an update. My scouts tell me that Machu Picchu is just a palace of sorts. We were misinformed," he tells me.

"So we have to go back?"

"Oh, no. Not right now. Eventually, we will have to go back so we can gain control of the city Cuzco," he explains. "But it seems that the two Incan Emperors will be visiting each other there to settle their differences."

"How convenient," I say, smirking.

"Very." Pizarro smirks too. "However, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Then ask, Pizarro."

"I want you to go to Machu Picchu on your own. Make the people trust you, and get to know the two brother Emperors. Learn their strengths and weaknesses. I wish you to go for about a week. Learn all you can and then report back to me so that we know how to best fight them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you, Klaus, and I know that you can defend yourself if these brother Emperors are as powerful as the legends say they are," he tells me.

"Okay. I will go tonight," I say. "I will take my horse as well." I start to walk away from Pizarro, but he starts to speak again.

"You should arrive after five hours, and Klaus?"

"Yes?" I ask, stopping to listen.

"Don't let me down."

I almost laugh. _I can let you down if I want to, you weak, mortal man,_ I think. I nod my head in reply. I will need to put Pizarro back in his place after all of this is over. I can't have him thinking he's in charge forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana:**

"_Emperor _Huascar?" I ask, shocked.

"It is I," he says.

I scramble up and give him a bow. "It is an honor to meet you, Emperor."

"Save the bows for when we're not alone, Ana," he chuckles. "Sit down with me. I want to get to know you."

I take this in and sit down at his side. "Okay. What would you like to know?"

"For starters, why don't you tell me why you are kneeling dangerously close to the edge of the mountain?" He peers over the edge and his eyes widen.

"Oh, just thinking. I was mad at my father and I came here to drown in self-pity and to fantasize about leaving this place. The drop-off makes me feel close to the rest of the world. I could just step off and I would fall until I reached someplace better than here," I answer him.

"Wow…Well, I don't think this place is so bad," he says.

I chuckle bitterly. "You don't know my father."

"Right…Your father. What did he do or say to you?"

"I wanted to meet you, but he wouldn't let me. He said I would tell you about my silly fantasies and distract you from your duties."

He laughs. "I suppose you are distracting me, but it's my own choice. Plus, I like fantasies. I need them to escape from my life once in a while."

"What? You have a terrific life! You get to go places and do things that most people don't get to go or do."

"I suppose, but sometimes it gets hard," he sighs. "Ana, it has been lovely talking with you, but I better check in with your father. I will tell him to invite you to the dinner tonight, and you can tell me all about your fantasies."

"Only if you tell me about your hardships," I reply.

"Deal." He gets up from his knees and walks back to the rock walls. I watch him walk away, and I smile once he's out of sight. I get up and step away from the edge, turning towards the village. I don't need to jump off just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaus: **

By nightfall, I take off for Machu Picchu on my midnight-black horse. Most people would discourage horseback riding at night, but this horse has learned to trust my ability to keep him away from potential hazards. It's an interesting feeling when something or someone trusts you completely. It's almost as magical a feeling as killing. When you kill, there's a moment when you literally hold someone's life in your hands—they are completely vulnerable, and it makes you feel like God. For a moment, you have a true choice: to kill them or to not kill them.

I always choose to sink my teeth into their neck and drain them completely of their lifeblood. Trust is almost the same. When this horse is no longer useful, I'll kill it and leave it to rot on the jungle floor. When Pizarro becomes too cocky, I'll let him down, and there will be absolutely nothing he can do to me.

This is what I think about for the five hour trip to the top of the mountain. Killing, and how it makes me feel. When I arrive, I tie up my horse and look around the place. It really is majestic. Clouds encircle the mountain and for just a moment, I feel a sense of detachment. There is no Pizarro. There are no vampire brother Emperors. There is no such thing as a vampire. It is only my consciousness floating dreamily around this mountaintop, possessing every single fiber of being here.

For a little while, that feeling was peaceful, but then it turned into something else: isolation, loneliness, defeat. I snap myself out of it, and I realize that I'm thirsty. Perhaps someone is wandering around in the dark, someone I can drink from. I head towards the carefully built rock walls and wander around the grounds. Machu Picchu is apparently asleep though. I see no one.

As dawn creeps in though, I hear footsteps and I head towards the sound. Soon enough, I see a girl in nightclothes walking towards the edge of the mountain. She's actually quite beautiful with gentle curves, long, dark hair, and perfect skin that's a light tan color. I stand there admiring her, but I feel my feet take me to her.

"What are you doing out here this early?" I say to her.

She turns to face me and she looks at me curiously. "You're not from around here."

"No," I confirm, taking another step towards her. She doesn't appear to be frightened though, just wary. "Answer my question."

"I couldn't sleep. I hear that the Emperors are coming soon and I'm nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping that if I impress them, they'll take me to Cuzco or somewhere. I hate being stuck on top of this mountain. There's a whole world out there that I want to see. I like sitting at the edge. It makes me feel…Connected."

"Hmm…" I grunt. "What is your name?"

"Call me Ana. Yours?"

"Klaus. What do you mean by 'connected'?"

She gives a small smile. "Connected to the rest of the world, if there is one."

"There is," I confirm. "There's a very big, beautiful, and terrifying world out there. All you have to do is walk down the mountain, and it's yours."

"If only it were that simple."

"It's much simpler than you think, Ana."

She smiles again, those dark eyes shining. "Thank you, Klaus."

"Of course, but you have to forget everything. I apologize," I tell her. I look into her confused eyes and start to compel her. "You will not remember this conversation. Go back inside and sleep. Dream about the world beyond this mountain."

"Okay," she says, and turns back toward the walls.

"I'll see you later, Ana," I whisper. A few people are already working the fields, and I home in on a young man. I tap him on the shoulder and I sink my teeth into his neck and drink until he collapses to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana: **

I am sitting at the dinner table with Father, Huascar, and several high-ranking people here. I am in my best dress, and I think I caught Huascar looking at me a time or two. My father is definitely looking at me…In fact, he's glaring at me. He's not happy I'm here, but the Emperor ordered it so I am here.

_I win, Father. _I think, allowing myself a small smirk. We're just about to start dinner when a stranger walks in the room and takes the seat next to me. It's obvious he is not from around here. He has golden hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I look at him curiously, and when he catches me staring at him, I don't look away.

Father starts to speak though. "Everyone…Please welcome Emperor Huascar to Machu Picchu. We all stand up and bow. I catch his eye and he gives me a small smile—barely visible, but it sends waves of anticipation through me.

We all sit down, but father continues speaking. "And welcome the European, Klaus." The golden-haired stranger stands up and bows to us. Everyone nods their heads at him except for me. There's something different about Klaus…Something cold. I don't trust him. Our dinners are brought out and nobody talks for some time, but Huascar and I talk with our eyes. We exchange glances, furrowed brows, and secret smiles.

"Do you fancy the Emperor?" Klaus whispers in my ear.

I narrow my eyes at him and say nothing, returning to my corn.

"Very well…Ana," he says.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "How…" I whisper. "Did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, Ana, and I don't divulge my methods of acquiring that knowledge." His lips touch the crook between my neck and shoulder. "I know you're afraid, and you should be. At the same time though, know that I would never hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your way out of here. I like you, and so I would never touch a hair on your head. However, if you make me love you, I might get you out of this mountaintop prison."

"I don't need you to get me out of here," I growl quietly. "And I don't need your love."

"Right," he says. "You have the Emperor. Well, I wouldn't trust him. Believe me, he's keeping a lot from you."

"I don't believe you."

"Very well. Isn't this corn delightful?"

I don't answer him.

"Klaus," Huascar calls. "What brings you here from overseas?"

"Oh, I heard it was lovely over here so I came to explore," Klaus replies. "Plus, how could I resist finding out if all the stories about you, Emperor, are true?"

"Stories?"

"Yes. Supposedly, you and your brother have extraordinary strength, speed, and powers of persuasion. Care to elaborate?"

Huascar laughs softly. "They are just stories that subjects make up about their rulers. They don't like to believe that just an ordinary man rules the empire. They want them to be larger than life."

"I see…Well, I do love looking at the architecture too. It's quite extraordinary, this place."

"Indeed," my father says. "It was put together by the bare hands of our people. It took years and years to build."

Klaus and my father engage in a long conversation about the history of Machu Picchu. After the last course, I feel a hand clasp around mine. I look at the hand and see golden bands encircling the wrist. I know it's Huascar, and I turn my gaze to his eyes.

He gives me a small smile. "Follow me."


End file.
